


Brake Light

by deputywalsh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Bernthal - Freeform, Non ZA, Shane Walsh - Freeform, pre apocalypse, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputywalsh/pseuds/deputywalsh
Summary: Shane pulls you over and you have a feeling it won’t be the last time you see him.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Brake Light

Rain was hammering against your windshield. The wipers were on the highest setting, but it hardly cleared your vision for a few seconds before it was interrupted by floods of rain. 

Ever the nervous driver, you were glad there was barely anyone else on the road given the slow pace you were travelling. The weather and dark nights didn’t help.

Glancing in your mirror, you notice the headlights of another vehicle appearing behind you. Not more than a minute later, the same vehicle was approaching you and blue lights were flashing through your car. 

You realise the car was signalling you to pull over, clear by the lack of other vehicles in front of you. Swallowing down your anxiety, you pull up your car on the side of the road, clicking the doors locked in case this guy turned out to be a creep. After all, you weren’t doing anything wrong, right? 

Checking your mirror again, you notice a tall figure stepping out of the King’s County Sheriff Department’s car. He has a baseball cap on his head, covering his hair from the rain, and what looked like a uniform rain jacket. 

He jogs over to you on the driver’s side, knocking on your window before you roll it down to speak with him.

“Are you aware you’re driving with a brake light out, ma’am? That’s extremely dangerous in conditions like this. Need all the light you can get.” You notice when he speaks he’s looking out at the road ahead of him. He has a harsh look on his face and a tone you don’t want to hear again. 

But when he turns his head to get a good look at you, his eyes soften. It’s now that you realise he’s extremely attractive, and you’re looking into his brown eyes for longer than you should. 

“I’m sorry, I-I had no idea, I wouldn’t drive if I knew. Do you need to see my license?” When you speak back to him, you’re nervous. He can tell by the way you trip over some of your words, and it makes him smirk at how cute you actually are. 

“That’s okay ma’am, I believe you. I don’t think there’s any shops open at this hour, but you better get a new light as soon as you can.”

“Of course, I’m so sorry. I’ll call the auto shop first thing tomorrow. I don’t mean to be any trouble.” You blushed, because you know he knows you’re nervous. But who can blame you? You’d never been pulled over by a cop before, and certainly not one who was this attractive.

He was still wearing a smirk, the street lighting giving him a full display of your glowing cheeks. But even under his smirk, his heart pulls at how concerned you look, more evident in your apologies. “You ain’t causing me any trouble, now don’t you worry about that. I’m just here to make sure you can get home safely, especially in conditions like these.” He gestured to the sky, and it was only then you really took just how soaked he was.

“Oh my gosh, you must be freezing in the rain! I’m so sorry you had to stop for me! I’m only a few minutes from home now, I’ll be sure to fix the damn light because you had to stand in this!” You rambled, and couldn’t help but place a hand on his arm that was leaning on the window, feeling awful he had to wait in the weather because of you. 

“Stop apologising, sweetheart. It’s all part of the job. You just drive steady, alright? Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’ll dry off.” He grinned, and a shiver was sent down your spine. You could tell yourself it was from the rain, but you knew it had more to do with the pet name that fell out of his mouth.

“I will, thank you, I, um, I’m sorry again.” There was that blush again, one he could get used to seeing. You blushing because of him? He could picture that in more than one scenario. 

“You have a good night, sweetheart. I’ll be checking about that light.” He smirked, tapping the top of your car before striding back over to his own. He turned the heat up as far as it could go, making a mental note of your license plate. He figured hitting on you right now wasn’t his best move. But he’d make sure to do a follow up about your brake light. 

The next morning, your coworker Lori had picked you up from the auto shop where your light was being replaced. It was lucky they could fit you in, but that meant there was a wait because of all the other cars. So you called Lori, who you’d met about a month ago after you started your new job, who invited you over whilst you waited.

“So, what happened with your car?” Lori questioned, setting a cup of coffee down in front of you.

“Actually, I have something to tell you about that. I was driving home, and I got pulled over because my light was out. He told me it was fine and I just needed to get it fixed as soon as I can, but he was really cute Lori.” You grinned, lifting your cup to drink as to cover the pink glow in your cheeks.

“No way! What was his name? Rick might know him! He could totally set you guys up!” 

You laughed at her reaction, her smile seemingly contagious as you thought about him even more.

“I don’t know! He never told me, and I forgot to ask! I was just trying to not make a total fool of myself in front of him.” You shook your head, taking another sip. “You think if I described him Rick could pick him out?” You joked, setting the cup back on to the table.

“Either that or we get a police sketch done!” Lori chuckled, lifting her gaze over your head as she heard the front door opening. “Speak of the devil.”

“What’re you laughing at, huh? Rick called from the entrance of the house, his footsteps getting louder as he got to the kitchen.

“Y/N was just telling me about the hot cop who pulled her over last night.” Lori smirked, watching as your cheeks turned a little pink, again. How did this guy have so much of an effect on you?

“Is that right?” Your head shot up at the sound of another voice, one very familiar that had occupied most of your thoughts since last night. You turned your head to see him leaning against the kitchen wall, hands braced on his belt.

In daylight, you got a whole new look at him. Now you could see the dark curls on top of his head, recognising the sweet brown eyes you spent so much time thinking about last night.

“No way.” Lori gasped, noticing your now bright red cheeks and the look of shock on your face.

“That’s funny, Shane was just telling me about a pretty girl he pulled over last night.” Now Shane was grinning at the floor, his cockiness at your earlier admission disappearing as he was left feeling as vulnerable as you.

Shane. Knowing his name made you even more of a sucker for him. And he thought you were pretty? You kept your gaze on your coffee cup, shifting it between your hands, your internal monologue making you unaware that he’d taken a seat next to you at the counter.

“I didn’t see your car in the driveway.” He commented, dipping his head to get you to look at him.

“Getting that brake light replaced.” You smiled, looking back into those soft brown eyes that said everything he couldn’t.

“You’re a woman of your word, huh? First thing in the morning.” 

“I sure am.” 

“Well, that makes me think if I asked if you wanted to go get a drink at some point, you wouldn’t stand me up?” He lifted his eyebrow as he asked you, eyes flickering down to your coffee and back to your own eyes every few seconds. 

You shook your head with a grin, “Like you said, I’m a woman of my word.” 

“Things are lookin’ real good for me then, sweetheart.” He smirked, making you giggle.

“Don’t you think you should introduce yourself first?” Rick called from the other side of the kitchen, where he’d and Lori had moved to give you an inch of privacy. 

“You’re right, Rick. I’m Deputy Shane Walsh. Or the ‘hot cop’ from what I heard earlier.”

“I’m Y/N. Or the pretty girl you pulled over, if you wanna keep calling me that.” You teased back, finding more confidence the longer you spoke to him. 

“There’s a lot of things I can think of that I wanna keep calling you, darlin’” He drawled, causing your insides to turn to mush but you hoped you played it cool on the outside. 

“Well, I have to go pick up my car soon, then maybe you could start if we go get that drink that you were talking about later.” 

“That sounds like a plan. Think I’ll come with you to get your car though. I told you I was gonna check up on that brake light.” 

“Seems you’re a man of your word too, Deputy.” You smirked as you stood, taking the hand he offered to you. 

“Never seen someone make so much of a scene about checking a light this morning. Makes sense now.” Rick shakes his head in laughter, catching a smirking Shane’s eye.

“Just passionate about the job, man.” Shane grinned before looking over to you, “and someone made it real hard not to think about.”


End file.
